This means war
by Evil and Kaos inc
Summary: the grown ups at the insitute have had enough of the kids breaking the rules and the students have had enough of the grown ups bossing them around only one thing can happen
1. enoughs enough

ok yes were writing another storry

cus were trying to finish the other two this one is going to be slowish on updates

**disclamer -dont own x-men evolution**

plz read and reviwe and let us know what you think

flamers get feed to sabertooth

* * *

After Apocalypse plan to turn the whole of the human race into mutants was thwarted by the X-Men and (at the last minuet ) the Brotherhood, not everybody was as appreciative of the heroes as they should have been, there was as can be expected a large amount of people that said the recent events proved that mutants were not safe to be normal members of society, some even used this as a excuse to try and wipe out the 'mutant menace'

The situation was at its worse in Bayville, where large protest mobs formed out side both the Xavier Institute and the Brotherhood Boarding house, and although the institute was well equipped to prevent anyone getting close enough to the building to cause harm, the Brotherhood was not as lucky, and one fateful night extremist members of the recently formed 'friends of humanity' managed to sneak past the police blockade and throw petrol bombs through some of the ground floor windows

The fire spread quickly through the building, and although all the members of the brotherhood managed to escape the inferno unharmed there home was destroyed. Having nowhere else to go ,after been abandoned again by Mystique, they fled to the institute. Appalled at what had happened Xavier was only to happy to let them temporarily stay at the institute until Magneto could be contacted, and although a few members of the X-Men weren't very happy at this (chough Scott Summers chough) they were told to in basic terms deal with it.

Magneto was eventually contacted, or in actual fact he turned up at the institute a week after the Brotherhood had with the Acolytes, all looking slightly scorched, he explained after Xavier had managed to convince Scott that they weren't being attacked that there base had been destroyed ( something evolving Pyro and Gambit wanting to see what happened if Remy charged up a stick of dynamite) and wondering if they could stay at the institute for a bit till Magneto could get the funds to finance the building of another base

So it came to be that the X-men, Brotherhood and Magneto and the Acolytes were all living at the institute, of course as well as all this, saving the world from a bad guy also turned out to be very good advertising, and parents worried for the safety of there children or in more unfortunate cases wanting to disown them, sent them to the institute.

Some of the new influx included Scott's brother Alex and his girl friend Lorna, who turned out to be Magneto's daughter, Elizabeth Braddock a telepath, also one of Sam's younger sisters, Paige, was discovered to have the ability to change the molecular makeup of her skin.

As well as these new students, a few old ones returned rahnne back from Scotland along with her foster mother Dr Mora McTaggert and Mora's fiancé Shaun Cassidy (Banshee) another mutant with the ability to produce sonic screams, Jubilee returned from L.A and X23 now going by the name Laura as well as Danielle Moonstar took up invitations to come to the institute

All in all the mansion was packed with students and teachers (Angel had agreed to help out part time) and this inevitably caused a few minor upsets, from some people taking to long in the bathroom in the morning to disagreements about what was being watched on TV.

However these minor disagreements were nothing compared to what was to come, for things were starting to go terribly wrong inside the institute walls

For there was a war being waged, and things had reached critical mass

And in all honesty Charles Xavier had had enough, it was his house damn it and there was no way that he was going to let a load of hormonal driven maniacs, rule the roost.

So with the agreement of the other adults in the house, at 3 in the morning he hit the emergency alarm, with the sirens blaring he sent out a mental message for every one to meet in the main hall.

* * *

so what did you think good bad review and let us know


	2. ok so why are we here

evil and kaos walk in

evil; wow this sorry got more hits on its first chapter then any of our others

kaos smirks ; and it was all my idea

evil ; um, excuse me

kaos; ok our idea

evil ; better dont forget who dose all the typing

kaos; what ever

evil roles eyes; fine, ok thanks to our 3 reviewers, sara, emma the b queen and romygirl123 your reviewes were v.much aprecated and glad you like the story

ok heres some more insanity plz read and review and let us know what you think

* * *

As expected Scott was the first one to arrive or to be more correct the field leader of the x-men came charging in uniform on and ready to blow the enemy away with an optic blast

"What's happening professor, who's attacking, is it the FoH, a sentinel" he asked

"No Scott we're not under attack" Xavier tried to explain but Scott wasn't listening

"Its Magneto, he's going to attack us well we're asleep" he exclaimed

"No Scott, Eric's sat right over there " Xavier pointed over to were the acolyte leader was sat

Scott paused mid-rant as he absorbed this piece of information, he stood still for a few seconds before turning quickly to face the professor

"The brotherhood" he yelled suddenly

Xavier looked at Scott like the paranoid idiot he was

"Scott what about the brotherhood" he asked fearing the answer

"don't you see it professor we're being attacked from the inside, x-men follow me" and before Xavier could tell him to stop, Scott had run off out of the room, shouting orders at the other members of the team who had stood watching the whole thing as he went past

Jean pinched the bridge of her nose "I'll go and get him" she sighed

As she left the room, Xavier looked at the other teens gathered in the room, some of them looking slightly worried, but the majority of them looking like they would rather be back in bed

"So vhat's vith the alarms and every thing professor" Kurt yawned

"Yes some of us need a full 12 hours of beauty sleep" added Pietro

"every thing will be explained in due time Kurt and Pietro " Xavier replied "but I would like to wait till every one is here, who's left to come any way"

At that moment the whole house shook and a very pissed off Lance came storming through the door, followed by Scott and a harassed looking Jean

"For crying out loud Summers for the last time the brotherhood are not trying to destroy your bloody fancy mansion" Lance yelled

"yer why would we want to destroy the only place we've got left to go" said Toad

"Hun! what do you mean the only place you've got left to go," asked bobby "I've never understood why you couldn't go and stay at one of bucket…" he stopped mid-sentence as several metal objects in the room started to float

"Eric" the professor warned

"Sorry" Magneto set the objects back down "please finish Mr Drake" sending bobby a death glare

"um.. Why you could stay at one of magnetos bases" bobby finished quickly

At this Pyro let out a snort "there not allowed, they got banned after the incident with Mr Cuddy- waffles" he explained

This received a mixed reaction of confused and intrigued looks from the people gathered in the hall

"You know Remy had forgotten all about that" remarked the Cajun with a smirk

"Mr cuddy-waffles?" Logan looked at Magneto "do I even want to know what happened"

"Not really" said Magneto dryly "lets just say it evolved on of Sabertooth pets, feeding it after midnight and then getting it wet, it all ended very messily with a blender and that particular base being destroyed "

"Your right I don't want to know" said Logan

"so you see summers we haven't got any other choice but to stay her in you swanky mansion" said Lance

"With its comfy beds" added Freddy

"Hot water" said Wanda

"And all the latest entertainment facilities" finished Toad

"Oh god, we're never going to get them to leave" groaned Rouge

"Excuse me, but I think were getting a little off topic" the professor interrupted "now the reason that we asked you all here was because it has come to mine and the rest off the faculty here" gesturing to the rest of the adults standing next to him "that the young people in the mansion weather students or guests, have no respect for the most basic of house rules and there for no respect for us as the makers and enforces of these rules"

"Professor surely you aren't talking about the x-men" Scott asked shocked

"Ha! like you x-geeks are such perfect little angles" Pietro quipped "come on who do you think started the prank war"

"You mean it wasn't the brotherhood" asked Jean

"Nope we just finished it"

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it that put the blue dye in my shampoo" said Scott glaring at the speedster who just smirked

"oh come on don't tell me you still haven't figured that one out, it's so obvious it was.." Pietro was cut of suddenly as Kurt ported next to him and tried to put a hand over his mouth

"don't listen to him Scott he's just trying to cause trouble"

The head x-man looked at the two boys for a few seconds before some thing clicked he glared at Kurt

"it was you"

Kurt gave a nervous laugh, "um.. Well, you see…..um… the thing is" the blue mutant faulted under the murderous glare his friend was giving him, with a gulp Kurt decided that he wasn't going to go down alone, and so went for the fall back of any x-man who was in trouble

"it was all Bobby's idea" he yelled before porting again and reappearing on the chandelier

Scott sent him another glare before rounding on Bobby

"Drake"

"hey it wasn't all me" the ice mutant held up his hands "I got the dye of Tabitha"

"hey don't bring me into the middle of this" said Tabitha

Scott looked just about ready to blast bobby into the next room but was stopped as the professor tried to get a hold back on the meeting

"look as nice as it is to finally find out who are the culprits for Scott going round with blue hair for a week, I feel that this only proves what I am saying" Xavier looked around at the teenagers "all in all I am afraid that we are going to have to resort to drastic measures until we see a marked improvements in your behaviour"

The teenage mutants gave a collective gulp

"now a few of the faculty felt that any wrong doing was best dealt with by being made doing extra high level danger rooms sessions," the professor looked at Logan, banshee and magneto

"but others felt this was being to strict and would also end up with extra visits to the med-room" the professor looked at storm, beast and Moria "So we have come to a compromise"

"what kind of compromise professor" Jean asked

"that easy Red" Logan spoke from where he was leaning on the wall "Detention!"

This word was meat with a mixture of shocked looks, cries of out rage, and in the case of Freddy a snore

How ever any more protests were silenced by one single noise

SNIKT!

Logan gave a small smirk "now has anybody got any more questions"

The teens all shook there heads

"good , from now on there is a zero tolerance on rule braking, anyone caught braking the rules will go to detention , any one thinking about breaking the rules will go to detention, infact your all going to have to try very hard not to go to detention at all, is this under stood"

The teens all nodded

After a few seconds Rouge spoke up "as nice as it is to know you grown ups don't what us to have any sought of life, can ah ask why it was necessary to wake us all up at 3am to tell us"

In reply to this the professor gave a smirk and rolled out of the room.

* * *

ok so what did you think oh and bonus points to any one who can guess the 2 movie refrences

we've got the next chapter half writen in rough so we should update some time next month, sorry but we did say this was gona be slow updates


End file.
